Love Actually
by kArlITaLUna
Summary: Love, actually is all around. Three sets of couples find that sometimes love is not at simple or as complicated as they think. More than anything is following your instincts, fighting for what you want and never giving up. Inspired by: Love Actually
1. Chapter 1

Hello Everyone! ... that is if anyone is still out there.-

Sorry, I've been MIA lately. All my stories are on hold. I have no other excuse than to say "Life is fucking hard" LOL doesn't mean I don't love my life.. cause I do. But a lot has happened in the last year. Changes, new stages, old/new loves, friendships strengthened. I'm hoping next year once everything has settled back to a normal pace I'll be able to write again because, FUCK! I miss writing sooo much. I plan on finishing every other story I've started and also have so many fucking ideas in my mind I don't want to give them up.. so please, give me time :)

For now, I want to post this little fic I wrote last year for a Xmas/Holiday exchage. I wrote it for mirroedimage and I really hope she liked it. Sadly, I went MIA a little bit after this was posted so I never got to tell her how much I enjoyed writing this.

So now, for the holiday I hope she doesn't mind me reposting this... just because I miss posting stuff..

Hope everyone has happy holidays and an awesome new years!

Love and miss y'all!

-Karla ;)

* * *

Title: Love Actually

Recipient: mirroredimage (IngenueFatale)

Rating: R

Warnings: R (for mature content and language. Nothing explicit though)

Summary: Love, actually is all around. Three sets of couples find that sometimes love is not at simple or as complicated as they think. More than anything is following your instincts, fighting for what you want and never giving up.

Based on the movie: Love Actually

A gift for mirroredimage (IngenueFatale)

Prompt: Any plot based on a movie (AH)

Edward/Bella, Jacob/Renesmee, Leah/ OCC

Disclaimer: I do not own any 'Twilight' or 'Love Actually' related characters, or situations.

Hope you like it, bb!

* * *

**Love Actually**

_"Whenever I get gloomy with the state of the world, I think about the arrivals gate at Heathrow opinion's starting to make out that we live in a world of hatred and greed, but I don't see that. It seems to me that love is everywhere. Often, it's not particularly dignified or newsworthy, but it's always there - fathers and sons, mothers and daughters, husbands and wives, boyfriends, girlfriends, old friends. When the planes hit the Twin Towers, as far as I know, none of the phone calls from the people on board were messages of hate or revenge - they were all messages of love. If you look for it, I've got a sneaking feeling you'll find that love actually is all around."-Prime Minister, Love Actually _

**Chapter One: 5 weeks until Christmas**

**Leah POV**

"Shit! I'm really fucking late!" I yelled, running around our bedroom. Tightly holding the towel over my wet body while Sam groaned at my yelling.

"Don't you say anything… This is your fault!" I said, aiming the towel at him.

"Ow," Sam chuckled, pushing it away from his face.

Ignoring him, I racked through my walk in closet, looking for something appropriate to wear to a wedding. Today was Nessie and Nahuel's wedding, two of my coworkers from the Seattle Times Newspaper, and I had promised Jake I would go with him for moral support.

To be honest, I had not planned on going to this wedding. While Nessie and Nahuel were good acquaintances, they were not what I could call 'friends'. Jake, however, was my best friend.

Jake, Sam and I had known each other since we were in diapers- the three of us grew up together in La Push, a little town not far away from Seattle. Most of my teenage memories featured us hanging out in Jake garage while him and Sam fought over how to repair old. I always tagged along, laughing at their stupid antics.

While Sam never grew out of his car obsession and became a mechanic, Jake found a new passion in photography, and I became a frustrated writer. After a few years in college, Jake helped me convince Sam to move to Seattle and here we are now. I was the first person to get a job at the Times, then using my persuasion skills I made my boss and editor: Carlisle Cullen hire Jake as one of their part time photographers, his main focus was his art.

That's when Jake met Nahuel- one of the editors- and by consequence his loving girlfriend: Nessie. From the moment Jake set eyes on that girl it was like she was the only thing in the phase of the earth- to be honest, it made me a little bitchy and jealous… okay, a lot bitchy and jealous. But even my bitchness was not enough to overlook Jake's obvious heartache.

Jacob Black- being the moron that he is- decided he would rather be just a friend to Nessie than to confuse her with his feelings. Even thought, in my opinion, that girl did give him a lot of mixed signals.

Jake ended up being one of Nahuel's closest friends, and by extension one of Nessie's as well. It was impossibly infuriating to see Jake go to such troubles for a girl who stomped on his heart without even knowing it, and like the fucking good friend that I am, I had promised Jake I would stand by his side while he watched the woman of his life get married to another man.

"Masochistic fucker," I whispered to my self as I found a dress that would work.

I finally was able to maneuver myself into the black cocktail dress and walk back out our bedroom. Sam had turned on his side, resting his head on his hand he watched me scramble to get ready. I sat on the vanity chair as I blow dried my hair and watched him from the mirror. He was staring into space, idly twirling his fingers on the bed sheet, a lost look perched on his features. I suddenly felt like a hypocrite thinking Jake was an idiot when I knew my own relationship with Sam was not as good as it used to be.

Lately it seemed like all that Sam did was go around the house acting like a zombie, it pissed the hell out of me! Half the time I wasn't even sure he was listening or paying any attention to me.

After I finished styling my hair I took my strappy heels and sat on the bed. I looked at Sam and sighed. "You know you could be a good fiancée, and come keep me company…" I glanced at the clock as I fastened the heels to my feet. "Jake wanted both of us there, and I don't want to sit with him being all _emo_ about Nessie."

Sam snorted and rolled over to his back. "It's his own damn fault for letting it happen anyways."

I rolled my eyes at his comment, and regretted for the hundred time agreeing to got to the charade-of-a-wedding with Jake. "Well, people do crazy things for love..." I said with a shrug.

"He's always said that he would only be what she needed. Asshole just never thought she would need anything more than a friend," I shook my head at the absurdness of it all. What good was it to be in love with someone and never tell them how you felt?

I gave up on trying to convince him and started doing my makeup. "I guess you're right," Sam said sadly. I looked back at him, waiting for him to elaborate.

Sam stared off into space as he explained, "Nahuel started dating Nessie first, it's only natural that she stayed with him… despite Jacob's feelings."

For some reason his comment struck me the wrong way, suddenly defensive I chastised him for thinking love could be as trivial as two kids fighting over 'who got what first'.

"What the fuck does it matter who she dated first?" I said, outraged. "Jacob should've gotten his head out of his ass and told her a loooong time ago about how he felt. Love is love, regardless of who felt it first."

Sam did not respond to my outburst and just shook his head and stood up from the bed, heading to the adjoining bathroom of our home. I could tell he was pissed by my words.

"Whatever," I muttered as I finished my makeup and grabbed my purse. "I'll tell Jacob you were feeling sick," I yelled as I heard him get into the shower.

Not waiting for a response I made my way out of our bedroom, grabbed my heaviest coat and hurried out the door. As I drove out to the chapel, growing more and more irritated for letting Jacob hassle me into going, I thought about the silliness of weddings and promised myself my wedding would not be a whole circus like Nessie and Nahuel's was.

That is, if we ever set a date…

I growled and shook my head, fighting the irritation that was surging from inside me. After abusing some of the speed limits I made it to the chapel just in time. Jake was waiting for me. I smirked as he visibly relaxed when he saw me.

"Took you long enough," he growled as I kissed him on the cheek.

I rolled my eyes and gave him a look that basically said 'drop it'. "So how was the bachelor party? No crazy schemes, you didn't hire an expensive Russian hooker that you could blackmail him with?" I asked as he offered his arm and we walked inside.

Jake chuckled shaking his head. "It was Brazilian actually, much more exotic," he said, winking.

"Nice," I laughed.

As we sat, Jake and I started making bitchy comments about the guests. Taking out his camera, he started snapping pictures of everything while I pointed towards the maid-of-honor, hoping to at least get him laid. She was a mousey, brown haired girl that would do for a good roll on the hay and get his mind off Nessie.

"I tell you, it's always the quiet ones," I said, nudging him.

Jake finally looked up to see whom I was referring to. His expression changed the moment he set eyes on the brunette. "That's Bella, Nessie's half-sister."

Feeling like an ass, I recognized that she did look a bit like Nessie. Same big expressive eyes, heart-shaped face, and air of innocence about her. No, she would not be good at all.

"We can still get out of here, ya'know? Go get smashed, forget about this…"

Jake actually considered my proposal- that was- until music started playing and everyone stood up for the bride's big entrance. As she melody continued, and Nessie made her way down the isle, I could tell that nothing will move Jake from this spot. I sighed to myself and took his hand, silently comforting him.

The ceremony went on, it was actually quite touching. Despite who the couple is, I found myself imagining what it would feel like to say those vows to Sam. Suddenly, I wanted nothing more than to go back home and try to make things work. After all, there had to be a reason why we are still together after all these years

My musings were interrupted as the whole church clapped and cheered when the priest declared them man and wife. I turned to Jake and watched his conflicted expression.

"Oh, Jake," I lamented, patting his back.

He snapped out of it and gave me a small smile. "Well, its done," he said with false cheer.

"Let's go." I nudged him, but he relented.

"Nah, I'll stay."

I knew better than to fight him, I simply nodded and told him to call me if he needed anything. Following my duty, I congratulated the happy couple on my way out and wished them a happy life before heading back to my car.

I took my time as I drove home, worried about Jake and determined to make things better with Sam. Before I knew it, I was walking towards my front door.

Crossing the threshold I took off my shoes and walked quietly towards the bedroom. I could hear faint noises from inside and assumed they came from the TV. That was, until I could make out the moans and groans coming from the bedroom.

Fear flashed through my body as I tried to delude myself into thinking that Sam must have been watching porn. Nevertheless, I knew exactly what I would find as I opened my bedroom door. With a shaking hand I turned the knob, and threw the door open.

Even though I knew what I would find. Sadly, nothing prepared me for whom I saw.

My naked fiancée lying in bed, grunting as my equally naked cousin jumped up and down his cock.

"What the fuck?"

**Jacob POV**

_I really got to stop this shit._ I thought to myself as I took another picture.

I was man enough to acknowledge my behavior was not healthy at all. But what was I supposed to do? I loved this girl, this amazing, funny, beautiful, intelligent girl, but she's taken… it was more than legal now, and there was nothing I could do about it.

I'd accepted my fate long ago, and decided that I should just bear it. So what if it pissed Leah beyond belief? So what if one night stands and quick fucks had no appeal left? I knew what love was, and even if it was platonic and completely unrequited it was still better than not having it at all.

_Jesus, I'm such a pussy. _

"Are you in love with him?" A sweet voice said next to me.

My head snapped to the side, startled by the voice. Bella Swan had appeared out of nowhere and was asking me the oddest of questions. Her quirked eyebrow finally made me realized what she meant.

"No!" I said, outraged by the implication.

Bella giggled, raising her hands in surrender, "Sorry, just asking why you looked like someone kicked your puppy."

"Ran out of tape," I said, motioning to my camera.

"Oh," Bella said giving me a look that said 'I don't believe you but okay'.

Trying to ease the awkwardness we eased into small talk. We moved to the bar, getting a couple of drinks as we cringed at the DJ's song selections.

"So, Nessie said you applied for a position with the Times."

Taking a small sip of her drink she nodded. "Crossing my fingers, but apparently no openings as of now… I plan to grovel my way in."

"Good plan," I commented, grabbing my own glass and tipping the contents.

I glanced over at the dance floor, watching Nessie make a fool of herself as she dance the dreaded 'ckicken dance' and I couldn't stop the laughter as Nessie caught me looking at her and exaggerated her movements, motioning for Bella and I to join her. We obviously ignored her.

"She's soooo drunk," I chuckled.

Bella snorted and agreed. Telling me how Nessie had started drinking this morning to ease her nerves about the wedding. I found it odd as Bella told me about he minor freak out her sister, and explained how that was the reason that the ceremony started a little bit late.

As Bella told the story, she kept her eyes on me. Searching my eyes for some sort of reaction, I was a little scared at her behavior.

I just managed to nod and hopefully keep my face neutral. This conversation was making me suspicious. Why in the hell would Nessie's sister- who I had just met a few days before- be telling me such intimate details of her sister's insecurities?

"Nessie talks about you all the time, you know?" Bella said, interrupting my thoughts and confusing me even more by the sudden conversation twist.

I tried to ignore the stinking butterflies in my stomach as I coolly replied, "Yeah, we're good friends."

She smirked and didn't take her eyes off me, probably waiting for me to crack. "I bet you are."

"What are you getting at?" I said, getting annoyed with this woman -who was practically a stranger- insinuating shit about my love life.

"I see the way you look at her, and I wish her new husband would look at her the way you do." She smiled sadly.

"Why are you telling me this?" I asked, awestruck by her statement.

Bella shrugged. "I love my sister, and I only want her to be happy… and regardless of today's events... you make her happy."

_What the fuck? _My mind screamed as I tried to come up with a way to rebut Bella's words.

Before I could come up with a clever answer I felt my cell phone vibrate on my pocket and thanked God for the momentary distraction. Pointing to my phone I silently excused myself and ran outside to braze the cold Seattle winter weather. As soon as I was out the door I answered the call.

"Hello."

"Jake, what the fuck, man? I been calling you for ages!" Sam snapped at me.

"What's wrong?" I immediately panicked, sensing something wrong.

"Shit, man… I need a place to crash in."

* * *

Please review :)


	2. Chapter 2

There is some Spanish in this chapter the English translation will be in bold and ** (ie. "Buenos dias! ***Good Morning!*** )

Disclaimer: I do not own any 'Twilight' or 'Love Actually' related characters, or situations.

* * *

**Chapter Two: 4 weeks until Christmas  
**

**Bella POV**

_Please, God. Pleaaasseee, do not let me fuck this up! _

_I will not fuck this up… I will not fuck this up.. _

I had been chanting my new mantra since the moment Carlisle Cullen had called me to request an interview about three days ago. Apparently, one of the regular columnists, Leah Clearwater, had gone through a major breakdown after she caught her fiancée fucking her cousin. Yeah, major gossip I'd learned from receptionist who greeted me this morning. So, because of Leah's breakdown and her decision to take a small vacation during the holiday season I was now going to be interviewed to be her temporary replacement.

In a way I was relieved the nervousness I felt kept my mind away from what happened to Ms. Clearwater. It wasn't long ago that I got my heart broken, and much like her I moved back to Seattle to lick my wounds and start over.

_No! You will not think of Mike today!_ I took a deep breath as I stirred my thoughts away from my commitmentphobe ex-boyfriend.

"Waiting for Carlisle?" A smooth, deep voice startled me.

Letting out a little squeal, I jumped on my seat as I realized there was a man standing over me. He must've come into the waiting room while I was still chanting to myself.

I clutched my hand to my chest as I willed my heart to slow down, not only because of the scare, but because the man standing in front of me was the most beautiful creature I'd ever seen.

_Beautiful? You're calling a man, beautiful?_

His vivid green eyes danced with mischief as he glanced at my bewildered expression. His hair was red-ish, and it looked so messy I wanted to run my fingers through them and tame it. More than anything his crooked smile was enough my make my knees quiver.

"I…" I cleared my throat, "Yes, I am."

"Mind if I wait with you?" he asked, motioning to the chair next to me.

"Not at all," I shook my head.

Mr. Beautiful sat next to me. Angling his body towards mine he reached out his hand and introduced himself. "I'm Edward."

"Bella Swan," I said, taking his hand and trying my best not to jump when there was a spark of electricity between us.

Edward quirked an eyebrow and looked at our hands, obviously feeling it as well. I immediately released his hand.

"So, you're here for the interview?" I asked, trying to avoid the awkwardness of what had just happened.

"Oh, no." He shook his head. "Today is my first day actually, I just needed to see the boss before starting my duties," he said casually.

I let out a breath of relief. I was sure this man could charm his way into anything, and I really didn't need him as competition. Not when I quit my job in Arizona and I was crashing at my sister's house.

Edward chuckled at my action. "Nervous?" he asked.

"Jesus, you have no fucking idea! I had this awful premonition that this interview would be absolute shit… and to make matters worse my sister told me Mr. Cullen can be intimidating-" I couldn't stop the verbal diarrhea.

"Intimidating?" Edward asked with curiosity.

"Oh, no, no! Not scary intimidating … Intimidating as in… he's so gorgeous you might get distracted." I gasped as I realized what I had just said.

"Not that I'm the kind of girl to think about their boss in a sexual way… shit, I mean that… I know how bad sexual harassment in the workplace can be and I-"

Edward had an expression that was equal parts amused, and terrified at my rambling.

"I'm just going to shut up now," I finally said, hiding my face in my hands.

He laughed and pulled my hands away from my face. "It's okay, Bella-"

"Edward! So sorry I am late," a blonde man greeted him, stepping into the room and giving us an apologetic look.

Edward released my hands and we both straightened up. I was completely mortified by my behavior. My cheeks felt like they were about to explode and I was sure I was as red as a tomato.

"Don't worry about it, Dad," Edward replied coolly.

"You must be, Ms. Swan," Carlisle said, taking my hand and shaking it professionally. "I see you've already met my son, Edward. He is the new editor-in-chief, you'll be working really closely with him."

I was stunned speechless as I shook Carlisle's hand and tried my best not to look like a deer caught in the headlights.

I simply smiled and managed to say, "Pleasure to meet you."

Carlisle nodded and turned to Edward- whose gaze I was avoiding. "Want to join us for the interview?"

My eyes widened and I snapped my gaze to Edward. He was looking at me like we were sharing an inside joke. "Nah, I trust your decision completely…. Besides, Ms. Swan, was just telling me how excited she was to meet you."

I gaped at him as he gave me a polite smile. "Just wanted to let you know I'm all settled," he added, giving Carlisle a friendly pat on the back and offering me his hand.

"Best of luck, Ms. Swan."

Taking his hand I managed to say a meek, "Thank you."

_So much for not fucking up._

**Leah POV**

_So much for a romantic Christmas._ I thought to myself as I looked out the car window. I found it incredibly ironic that I was using my Christmas present for Sam- a romantic trip to the Spanish countryside- to escape from everything and everyone.

The past week had easily been the shittiest week of my life. After realizing that Emily and Sam had been having an affair for the better part of the year, I truly lost it. After throwing them out in the street- still naked, I might add- and destroying most of Sam's possessions I had spent the week in daze, refusing calls from my family and Jake.

Around the third day of my pity party, Jake decided it was enough and used his emergency key to get into my house. After he wrestled me into the shower, claiming "Jesus fucking Christ, Leah, you stink!" He picked up the rest of Sam's crap and hugged me as I cried my eyes out when he asked me what to do with the plane tickets to Spain.

After embarrassing myself beyond belief, Jake was worried enough to stay with me for the rest of the week. Helping me cope with everything and making me realize I was much better off.

Apparently, Sam and Jake had gotten into a huge fight the night of Nessie's wedding and Sam had run off with Emily back to La Push, claiming they both needed to go back to think about what had happened. When I realized how easily Sam could run away, I decided to do the same. I cashed in the plane tickets for a fist class one and packed my bags.

Now, as the driver parked in front of the gorgeous cabin, I realized spending the holidays alone in a strange country might've not been the best idea.

"We're here, Miss," the driver said.

I smiled and nodded. As soon as I stepped out of the car I noticed a tall, handsome man approaching us.

"Alejandro, como estas?" the driver started talking in Spanish to the man.

I averted my gaze towards the house, uncomfortable at foreign the conversation going on. Before I knew it, both men had my bags out of the car and were guiding me towards the front door.

"Well, Miss, I leave you in good hands," the driver said. "This is Alex, he takes care of the house and he'll be around if you need anything."

I finally looked up to get a good look at the man, noticing he seemed harmless enough. He had short black hair, olive skin, and baby blue eyes. He was obviously handsome and it didn't hurt that he was a head taller than me, and very, very toned.

I shook my head as I realized both men were looking at me with odd expressions. "Sorry," I said, snapping out of it. "Nice to meet you, it'll be nice to have some company."

I tried to give my best pleasant smile, which he retuned and nodded, although he looked more confused than ever.

The driver laughed. "Oh, I forgot, he doesn't speak English, but I'm sure you'll both manage," he said dismissively.

Before I could protest he set the bags down and said his goodbyes. I watched helplessly as my translator drove away into the road, leaving he alone with this stranger.

"No te preocupes, nos las arreglaremos, ***Don't worry, we'll figure something out***," he said something and laughed, making me laugh nervously because I had no idea what was going on.

I nodded, catching his sheepish look when he knew I wouldn't understand anything he said.

"Sigueme, ***Follow me***," He motioned with his hands for me to follow him, and I just prayed he wasn't a psycho.

_Well, this is going to be interesting to say the least._

* * *

:) u know the deal


	3. Chapter 3

There is some Spanish in this chapter the English translation will be in bold and ** (ie. "Buenos dias! ***Good Morning!*** )

Disclaimer: I do not own any 'Twilight' or 'Love Actually' related characters, or situations.

* * *

**Chapter Three: 3 weeks until Christmas**

**Jacob POV**

"So, how's your trip going?" I teased.

Leah huffed and I laughed, recalling her panicked call as she told me of Alex- the young housekeeper that didn't speak a smidgen of English.

"Fuck off," she seethed. "He's actually not so bad," she continued, her voice so quiet I could barely hear her.

"Well, well… do tell!"

"Shut up! It's not like that… he's nice, he makes me laugh," she admitted reluctantly.

My smile faded as I realized what was happening, "Leah, are you having a fling?"

"What? No, of course not! Shit, Jake! get your mind out of the gutter."

"It wouldn't be such a bad thing," I said with a shrug.

I could easily imagine Leah rolling her eyes at me. "What about you?"

Sighing, I maneuvered my phone on my shoulder as I finished developing the pictures from Nessie's wedding.

"Well, now that you've gone and left me here I've got nothing better to do than work."

"Really?" Leah asked, amazed. "You haven't seen the newlyweds?"

I ignored the pain I felt on my chest and tried to sound as nonchalant as possible. "Not really, been busy… though I heard there's trouble in paradise."

Leah gasped. "What do you mean?"

I told Leah about the conversation I'd had with Bella on the wedding, because of the whole Sam debacle I hadn't been able to talk to her about it. I also told her, how Bella and I had become quite close since she gotten the job at the Times.

Hanging out with Bella was fun, and thankfully she was able to keep comments about Nessie to herself. Nevertheless, she had mentioned she was about to get her own place soon. She didn't like crashing at her sister's house anymore. Apparently, Nessie and Nahuel were not adapting to married life as well as they'd hoped.

Leah was quiet after I finished my story and I decided to steer the conversation away from the topic. "So everyone's wondering if you'll make it in time for the Christmas party."

"Jake," Leah warned, obviously catching my lame attempt to change the subject.

I waited for her to lash out and tell me what a fucking pussy I was and why I should just go out and get laid, but it never came.

"Have you ever wondered how things would've been if you actually told her how you felt?" she said, her voice reluctant.

Amazed that Leah was being so damn sentimental, I found no reply.

"Sorry, its just that being here… around a man who obviously can not understand a fucking word I say, has made me realize how important communication is."

"Fuck, you've gone soft on me! What happen to the crazy bitch I know and love?" I asked, trying to ease her seriousness.

"Fuck you, asshole!"

"There she is!" I laughed.

"I'm serious, Jake! Get your head out of your ass and talk to her, maybe then we can all move on," she joked, but I could tell she meant what she said.

I nodded and realized she couldn't see me. Still, I wasn't ready to say it out loud. "So, I was watching TV the other day and I caught a phrase in Spanish, wanna learn it and impress your little crush?"

Leah huffed, "Lets hear it."

"Okay, say it with me, 'Cogeme rico, papi'," I enunciated every word.

"You gotta stop watching cheap porn. Seriously, Jake, think about the few, poor neurons you have left!"

After bantering for a while, Leah and I said our goodbyes. I finished developing all the pictures and spent the rest of my afternoon watching TV, settling on a cheesy Christmas after-school special.

Later that night, just before I called it a night my doorbell rang. I was completely taken aback to see who was at my door.

_Nessie_

My heart skipped a beat and my stomach clenched painfully. I had been avoiding her calls ever since she came back from her honeymoon. After the wedding, I had promised myself I would move on.

The logical step seemed to stop any sort of communication between us, a clean break. I'd even deluded myself into thinking it was working…Nothing could've been further from the truth.

The moment her brown eyes locked with mine, and that beautiful smile spread across her lips I realized how much I'd fucking missed her. Her light brown hair shined under the little Christmas lights I had on the doorway. Her pale skin was slightly pink due to the cold. To me, she looked absolutely perfect.

"Hey, can I come in?" her sweet voice asked.

Too surprised by her visit, I simply nodded and stepped back to let her through. "Jesus! It's freezing out there," she said, going straight to my living room and settling some bags on my desk.

"Yeah, it is," I simply replied, not knowing what to say.

"I was just around the neighborhood. I had your Christmas gift in my car…" She looked around the room hesitantly, avoiding my eyes.

"I know you've been really busy, so I wanted to drop it off in case I didn't see you." She took one of the bags and extended her arm to me, offering it.

The atmosphere was tense around us. It was a little obvious I'd been avoiding her, since I had been spending time with Bella.

Stepping closer towards her, I hesitantly took the bag and smiled as warmly as I could. "Thanks, I… I have been a little busy," I replied lamely.

Nessie sighed. "Jake, is everything okay with us?" she said slowly.

The question caught me off guard. I was expecting her to flat out ask me. "Yes, of course! Why would it be?"

She shrugged, facing away from me and suddenly becoming very interested on the TV. "It just feels like we haven't talked in forever… we used to hang out every weekend. But, now it seems like I never see you. I only know what Bella tells me and that's it. Nahuel thinks that you and Bella have something going on…"

I don't know if it was my imagination, but she didn't seem to like the idea of her sister and I. "Is it true? Is something going on between you guys?"

I couldn't help but laugh at the absurdity of it all. "Bella and I? You gotta to be kidding me, Nessie!"

She smiled sheepishly at me as I continued laughing. "So, its not true?"

"Hell no! Your sister is nice and all, but not my type… and besides, I think she has the hots for the new editor-in-chief."

"Really?" Nessie asked, her eyes sparkling with mischief. I could only imagine what this information would do against her sister.

She sat down on the couch and patted the seat next to her. Helpless to her request, I sat next to her. "Yup. I seriously believe something will happen at this year's Christmas party… the booze, the twinkling lights," I said, exaggerating my tone.

Nessie giggled and I continued. "Bella will surely plot to get Cullen under the mistletoe only to have an excuse to grope the poor bastard right there and then."

Nessie gasped. "Oh, I don't know… Bella is to shy to try anything."

"Baby, you obviously haven't seen your sister around this dude. Seriously, I swear prudish Bella turns into a blubbering mess. It's funny as hell… because Cullen is obviously interested."

"Well that would explain the weird moans I hear when she's sleeping," Nessie laughed; her expression half horrified, half amused.

"That loud, is she? Must be some powerful dreams if you can hear her all the way from the guest room," I said, trying to be funny.

Nessie's expression immediately stiffened and her smile disappeared for an instant before a fake one grazed her lips.

"Um, yeah," she said awkwardly.

"I'm sorry… did I cross the line?" I asked, immediately feeling like a douchebag.

"Oh, no! Don't be ridiculous… believe me, your information will be very useful," she said, suggesting of all the teasing Bella was going to receive.

"What's wrong?" I asked, knowing her cheery tone wasn't real.

"It's nothing, really…" she hesitated a little before saying, "I know about her moaning because I'm sharing the guest room with her."

My eyes almost bugged out of their sockets. Of all the things I expected her to say, nothing compared to this. I honestly didn't know what to make of her little confession. Suddenly, I was aware of how much Bella had been holding back whenever she mentioned her sister.

"I… I'm sorry?" I stuttered, not knowing what to say.

"It's okay," Nessie said nonchalantly, though her eyes filled with tears. "Things haven't been good for a while… and getting married was just a quick fix-" she stopped herself from saying more.

My brain was suffering from information overload. Nessie seemed embarrassed and I honestly had no idea how to respond.

"Everything will work out," she said offhandedly, like it was the simplest thing in the world.

I just nodded and she immediately changed the subject, commenting on the TV show that played. I followed her lead and we settled on watching the over dramatized acting. For the first time since her wedding, the unsettling feeling on the pit of my stomach faded.

Being around her brought me the kind of peace I could only dream off, and I wanted noting more than to keep her around me forever. Before her wedding I was resigned to the fact that she belonged to someone else, but now, sensing her unhappiness made me wonder about our relationship.

Could Leah and Bella be right? Would telling her how I felt help in any way? It was easy to ignore my longing when I knew she was content… but now, I wanted nothing more than to be the one who could actually make her happy.

Nessie's cell phone interrupted my internal ramblings. Her body tensed up as she saw the caller ID. A quick sideways glance told me I didn't want to be in the room. Making a lame excuse of getting something to drink, I left her in the room to answer her call.

Even from the kitchen, I could hear the harsh whispering and Nessie's bewildered tone. As I waited for her call to end, I thought back on the past weeks trying to recall what Nahuel's actions had been. Although we had been close at first, we had grown apart at the same rate Nessie and I had grown closer, it was almost as if he knew what my feelings for his fiancée were. However, he never did anything to stop me from seeing her, he always seemed very confident about their relationship- almost arrogant.

Suddenly, Nessie's harsh whispers stopped. I waited a few seconds before stepping back into the living room, two drinks in hand. I stopped abruptly, noticing Nessie was looking at the pictures in my desk.

The pictures I had just developed while talking to Leah.

The pictures of her wedding.

The pictures that showed only her, looking dazzling and gorgeous in white.

The twenty or so pictures of only her…

Powerless to stop it, I saw as her trembling hand reached and took my favorite picture. One that showed her walking down the isle, her white dress flowing behind her while her eyes looked innocent and hopeful.

"That's my favorite," I said, my voice hoarse and fearful.

Nessie turned, her mouth opened in shock and her eyes tearful. "I saw a picture and thought they were from the wedding… I didn't mean to snoop around… I-" she rambled, I could practically see her mind trying to wrap around the idea.

She looked around the desk, eying all the pictures, her face bewildered. "They're all of me?" she asked, turning to me.

I just nodded, my face solemn, determined not to show too much emotion. I was afraid she would be disgusted by my stalker-ish qualities.

"But you never said anything. You're… my friend." I winced at her panicked words.

"I… I don't understand," she whispered, giving me a pleading look to explain.

My silence made the air around us thick with anticipation. It was too much for Nessie, unable to take it anymore.

A lonely tear slipped down her cheek as she implored, "Please say something."

Suddenly, I had no idea where to start. She was obviously not in a good place right now, she was married, and whatever I could say would only be an escape for her… it could never be the real thing.

Fearful of what this moment might mean for us, I was too much of a coward to face the situation.

"I have to go…" I said, my voice sounding foreign even to me. Quickly pulling the drinks on the small table, I turned and headed towards the door.

"Jake." I turned around to see Nessie moving towards me.

I shook my head and motioned for her to stop. "It's a… self preservation thing you see."

My heart yelled for me to stop being stupid and take the opportunity. To take her into my arms and kiss her like I always wanted, but my mind knew better. Not waiting for her reply, I turned, grabbed my jacket and stepped out to the cold.

I walked all the way to the park two blocks away from my loft. The horrible feeling in my stomach growing with every step, by the time I passed the park it was unbearable. Like my body was telling me just what a huge-fucking mistake I was making.

"What the fuck am I doing?" I asked out loud.

With that final thought I turned and ran back to my place. The sickening feeling never left me; by the time I got past my front door I knew I had fucked up beyond belief. My house was empty, no sign of her anyplace I looked.

The only sign she had been here was the Christmas present she left behind; she had moved it to the table next to our drinks. A small piece of paper sat on top of it.

Like a zombie, I took the small note and put it aside, not wanting to read it just yet. I smiled warmly as I noticed the Peanuts cartoon wrapping paper; it was just something that just screamed Nessie.

I opened the present; my hands trembled as I realized her gift. It was a new, state of the art, professional camera. The same one I told I would get myself as a Christmas present back when we were still talking, before her wedding.

The pre-written note attached to the gift just said,

_To: Jake_

_From: Nessie_

_Happy Holidays! Hope you like your gift. It was less pathetic if a friend actually gave it to you._

_Love,_

_Nessie ;) _

I carefully placed the camera on the table along with the card and moved to read the piece of paper she wrote before she left.

_Jake,_

_They say a picture is worth a thousand words. So I guess it's unfair of me to ask for more._

_Especially when I can't even show you how I feel… it's complicated… I don't know_

_I have the picture… I guess its my favorite as well, but only because you took it…_

_I'm embarrassed by my behavior and I want you to know that I don't expect anything from you._

_See you at the Times Xmas party._

_With all my love,_

_Nessie_

_PS. Hope we can still be friends._

As I finished reading the note I realized that I couldn't go back to being friends.

**Bella POV**

"God, I love the holidays," I said, as I took a sip of my peppermint mocha, which unfortunately they only offered in winter.

To say I looked forward to this flavor every year was a tad pathetic and obviously very sad, but it always seemed to brighten my mood. Today, it was exactly what I needed.

Last night, Nessie had come home with a devastated look on her eyes. It only took me a second to guess what had happened. After I commented that Nahuel wasn't home yet, Nessie broke down crying and mumbled something about Jacob and how love was so confusing. I just held her and let her cry, not daring say anything in case it was the wrong thing. She spent the night with me- as was our routine by now- and I spent the night consoling her until we fell asleep.

I knew her marriage was crumbling down, but I held back from saying 'I told you so'. I always knew her relationship with Nahuel was always more out of habit than love. To say it had been a couple of rough weeks for both of us was a complete understatement.

Breaking up with Mike had not a good way to end the year, but it was for the best. Moving to Seattle had been a harsh and stupid move, but it has also given me the opportunity to be with my sister in her time of need. Also to expand my horizons work-wise.

_Come on, Bella, the only good thing from work is Edward._

Shaking my head, I chastised myself for acknowledging the little crush I had on my new boss.

The day of my interview I had been so nervous that I didn't think to make the connection between Edward and Carlisle Cullen. Even though the interview with Carlisle had gone well, I was sure Edward would object to my hiring- after all, I had practically hit on his father.

I was completely amazed when later that day, Carlisle called me and offered me the position. For now, I was covering Leah's column- she was a book critic, something that was in my comfort zone- after she came back, Carlisle and Edward would decided if they could keep me under a new assignment.

Working with Edward was confusing to say the least. He seemed to like my writing and approach to my work, but he was never more than professional with me- I could even say he was a little cold towards me. But it was for the best, if his cold demeanor made me nervous beyond belief, I couldn't begin to imagine what any friendliness from him would do to my body.

_Probably turn you into a quivering mess._

"Shut up," I said to myself.

"I didn't say anything," a warm voice- that made my knees weak- spoke behind me.

I spun abruptly to meet Edward looking down at me, an amused expression on his face.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Getting my caffeine fix," he said, waving his cup and quirking an eyebrow, probably wondering about my sanity.

_Duh, Bella! What else would he do at Starbucks?_

I laughed nervously, realizing I was still standing in front of the counter where I picked up my coffee. The traitorous blush was already giving away my embarrassment.

"Sorry… stupid question," I said.

"I'm sorry if I startled you," Edward said at the same time as I spoke.

We both smiled. "Shall we?" he asked, motioning towards the door.

I nodded and tried not to jump when I felt his hand rest on the small of my back, wordlessly leading me outside. I wondered why I had never run into him. After all, the shop was only two blocks away from the office.

He opened the door for me and I smiled, grateful for his gentlemanly ways. "Thanks."

"I actually wanted to apologize," he said as we stepped outside the shop.

I glanced at him, wearily. "Whatever for?"

He looked sheepishly at me. "I kinda acted like an ass, when we met," he said. "And I just feel weird working together and me only knowing how attracted you are to my dad."

I allowed myself to laugh at his teasing tone. "So, I guess the only solution is for you to tell me another detail about you," he said nonchalantly.

"There's really not much to know-" I trailed off. "My life is kinda boring, actually."

"I'm sure that's not true. On the contrary, I find you… intriguing."

I raised an eyebrow at the curious statement. "Well… I just moved here from Arizona."

"Wow, quite a change. Got bored of the warm weather?"

"Not really… I actually hate the cold, rainy places," I sad, shivering slightly.

"Then why did you escape the sun?" he seemed genuinely curious.

"I just wanted a new start… bad breakups kinda do that to you," I said nonchalantly, wincing internally for saying too much.

"I see- I'm sorry?" Edward said uncomfortably.

I shook my head dismissively. "Don't be, I'm better off. Who wants a guy who reminds me chocolate brownies are not healthy because: 'Who would want a fat girlfriend?'…" I mimicked Mike stern tone as I said it.

"I sure don't, I like my calorie infused pastries way too much. I guess the next guy I date has to like a little junk in the trunk," I tried to joke.

Edward's startled expression told me I'd gone a little to far. I felt my face heat up and thanked God we were just outside our building.

"Bella, I don't-"

"Good, we're here!" I interrupted a little enthusiastically. "Well, gotta go finish that column before my deadline. Don't want my editor to fire me."

I didn't wait for a response as I practically ran towards the elevator, chastising myself for acting like a fool whenever Edward was near.

_God, he'll think I'm so pathetic._

I spent the rest of my day avoiding Edward like the plague. I finished my assignment, sent it through email and worked on the proposal for the column that would ensure my permanent stay on the Times.

Around noon I called the art department in search of Jacob, but Alice Whitlock- who was in charge of art department- told me he had taken a personal day. I had hoped I could speak with him about Nessie, but apparently that conversation would have to wait.

Alice must've sensed my disappointment since she asked me to accompany her to lunch. We agreed go to the little sandwich shop at the lobby. Once we ordered, Alice almost made me choke on my meal when she asked me about Edward.

"So, I saw you and Edward Cullen coming in together," Alice said, excited about the new gossip.

"We ran into each other at Starbucks," I said, guarding my thoughts

"He's single, you know?"

I tried not to react to the information. So I just nodded nonchalantly and asked Alice about the Christmas party she was planning for the newspaper. She immediately went off about it. By the end of the day, Alice had harassed me into the decoration committee. Other than that, I had a good time hanging out with Alice.

Before leaving, Alice bough a piece of pie for dessert. I decided to decline the offer for sweets, remembering my earlier conversation with Edward and feeling self-conscious about it. We promised to have lunch sometime next week to plan the decorations and then parted ways.

The rest of the day was uneventful. At exactly five o clock, I saw Edward approaching the batch of desks were mine was. Panicked, I took some random files and headed towards the copier- the one that was on the other side of the room. I took my time doing the copies, only to ensure he would be gone by the time I came back to my desk.

Feeling like an ass for acting so childish, I promised I would act normal the next time I saw him. Walking back to my desk, I immediately noticed a little brown bag on top of it.

Almost everyone had left at this point, so I wondered if someone had mistakenly left it behind. Shrugging, I took the bag and opened it. I was immediately assaulted by the wonderful smell of chocolate.

The bag had a chocolate muffin -like the ones they sold at the shop in the lobby- and a small paper. I took the note and opened it, my eyes widening as I realized whom it was from.

_Bella,_

_Heard you didn't have dessert, so I thought I should remedy that._

_-Edward._

_PS. Your ex is an idiot. I think you are beautiful._

It took me a moment to realize I was not dreaming, but my smile didn't fade all night.

* * *

Edward and muffins... who would resist?

:)


	4. Chapter 4

There is some Spanish in this chapter the English translation will be in bold and ** (ie. "Buenos dias! ***Good Morning!*** )

Disclaimer: I do not own any 'Twilight' or 'Love Actually' related characters, or situations.

* * *

**Chapter Four: 2 Weeks until Christmas**

**Leah POV**

I was amazed of how Alex and I settled into a comfortable routine. After the initial awkwardness of not understanding each other, we came to an unspoken agreement to make it work. We relied on facial expressions and hand gestures.

The cabin was amazing, it was a big and comfortable. I soon learned- from the various pictures scattered everywhere- that the cabin must've belonged to his family.

It was surprisingly comfortable to walk around the house knowing he was around somewhere; it was impossible to ignore the way my body always seemed to know whenever he was around. It was like there was a strange gravitational pull between us; it scared and exhilarated the hell out of me.

Like now for instance, I was sitting on the desk facing the window trying to inconspicuously look towards the window where I could see him cutting several logs of wood. My laptop sat in front of me -giving me the perfect pretense of working on my book- when in reality, I was mesmerized by the way he looked wearing a thin sweater that framed his toned muscles perfectly.

I couldn't stifle the moan that erupted as Alex stretched his long arms, his sweater rising slightly and showing a glimpse of the sharp V that rested beyond his abs. Almost as if he heard me; Alex looked straight to the window and gave me a wide smile. I was a little started by being caught, but returned a sheepish smile and offered him a small wave.

He returned my greeting before picking up the logs and disappearing from my line of sight. Sighing deeply, I realized my break was over and got to the task of actually writing. Not wanting to feel out of place in the strange country, I'd decided to try and write the idea that had been hanging on my head ever since my break up with Sam.

I'd always wanted to write a book, and Carlisle had pushed me into giving it a try while I was out in holiday. He promised to help me get it published. For some reason, the words just seemed to flow out of me. It was the first draft and I was sure it needed to be edited as fuck, but I was still immensely proud of it. More than anything, I was content as I noticed Sam was not a constant fixture in my thoughts.

I spent the rest of the morning writing and taking small breaks to wonder what Alex was up to. Then, the worst thing possible happened. Out of nowhere the screen on my computer blinked and then my computer shut down completely.

"No!" I screamed.

Knocking the chair back I quickly stood up and checked the power cord. Everything was in place! There was no reason for the stupid piece of shit to stop working.

_Oh, my God! Did I save it? Did I press save? Damn it!_

I was aware of the horrible curses coming out of my mouth as I pressed random keys and screamed in frustration.

"Que pasa, Leah? ***What's wrong***?" Alex ran into the room, sartled by my screams.

"The fucking thing shut down!" I said, pointing to the computer as if it was obvious.

Alex stepped hesitantly towards me. Probably afraid I would pounce on him. He nodded towards the laptop silently asking me if it was okay. I just nodded desperately and watched as he tried the same things I'd already had.

I could see this confused expression and I whimpered in panic. Part of me knew I was acting like a total pussy but I didn't care! My whole future was in that stupid machine!

"What the fuck am I going to do?" I panted, almost hyperventilating. "Half the book is in there! I just can't start over… I can't!"

I waved my arms in frustration. Exaggerating my movements more than necessary since Alex quickly grabbed them and settled them on my sides. I was distracted from my panic attack by the feeling of his callous hands on my skin, he house was warm enough for me to wear a simple tank top inside.

"Calma, podemos llevarla al pueblo en la manana. Tengo un amigo que sabe de computadoras. ***Calm down. We'll take it into town tomorrow, I have a friend who knows about computers***," Alex said soothingly.

Although I could understand what he said, his hands moving up and down my arms made me relax instantly. Taking a deep breath, I finally asked, "What?"

Alex sighed and just pointed to the computer and then to calendar on the wall that showed the town that was few minutes from here. I nodded, understanding what he meant.

"Gracias," I thanked him, probably the one word I knew in Spanish, besides the curses and dirty comments Jacob liked to teach me.

"Denada, ***You're welcome***," Alex smiled, finally realizing my arms.

I really hoped we could find a place to fix it, but decided not to dwell on it- or I would seriously loose it. Probably sensing my distress, Alex grabbed my chin with his warm hand and titled my head up to meet his eyes.

He seemed concerned as he shook his head and forced an exaggerated smile, pointing to me at the same time. I chuckled, realizing he didn't want me to be sad.

Content with my shift in emotions, Alex somehow managed to get me outside- after slipping into a comfortable baggy hoddie, of course. He spent the rest of the afternoon trying to teach me how to juggle a soccer ball with my feet.

I scoffed, rambling about how I never understood the European's fascination with soccer. Which made him go into his own ramble. He spent about an hour trying to get me to say football instead of soccer. After a couple of hours, he had successfully taken my mind of my damaged computer and I could expertly juggle the ball.

He seemed very proud of his teaching skills, so I decided to show off a little. Kicking the ball I ran towards the back of the house as fast as I could, managing to keep the ball in a straight trajectory. He ran after me, laughing and trying to take the ball away from me. The backyard was huge and spacious, he managed to get the ball away from me but I always stole it back.

He didn't realize how competitive I could be. I didn't realize how sneaky he was. I fell right into his trap. Completely forgetting about the lake that was on the backyard until we were fighting for the ball, right on the edge of the dock.

I laughed as I triumphantly stole the ball! Unfortunately, the act made me fall over the edge of the dock and right into the freezing cold water.

"Fuck!" I yelled as I emerged from the water.

I glared at Alex who was standing over me, laughing his ass off. Being the revengeful bitch that I am, I did what was obvious. I hoped out the water, grabbed his leg and pulled him in with me.

"Mierda! Esta bien pinche helada ***Shit, it's fucking freezing!***"

It was my time to laugh as I caught the series of curse words coming from him. I couldn't stop laughing even when Alex glared at me and swam closer. Grabbing my waist and preventing me from escaping, he splashed water over me.

"Stop! No," I said breathlessly, fighting him off and splashing him as well.

I could hear his deep laugh best once he stopped bombarding me. As our laughter died down I realized his arms were still on my waist, our chests almost pressed together. I looked up at him and at that moment there was no more pull, only completeness, as if I belonged in his arms.

"Me encanta escuchar tu risa… Nunca antes habia sentido lo que siento cuando sonries, ***I love it when you smile. I'd never felt anything like what it feels to see you smile ***," he murmured, so low I almost didn't catch his voice.

I don't know why, but his words made my heart soar. It felt stupid, because for all I knew he could be saying how the lake was infested with eels. Nevertheless, I couldn't resist the urge to reach up and touch him. My hand reached up and cupped his cheek, feeling the stubble beneath it. Knowing I would never have an opportunity like this ever again, I followed my gut and kissed him.

The kiss was soft and tender. Fearing rejection my lips grazed slowly over his, caressing each lip and taking a moment to feel his breath against mine. Just as I was about to pull away when Alex pressed me closer to him, his body meshing with my own and his hands pressing against my back in need.

His kisses were different, passionate and needy. His mouth moved over mine with ease and confidence, emotion pouring out of every caress. After minutes of feverish kissing, we broke apart and wordlessly got out of the lake. The pull was back, and it seemed he felt it too, since he pressed me to his side as we ran back to the house- eager to get out of the chilly weather.

The moment we stepped into the house I felt self-conscious of my actions. Sensing my inner struggle, Alex released me and pulled one of the afghans from the sofa, wrapping it around me.

I was shivering, both from cold and fear. However, I couldn't deny the way my body reacted to him, it wasn't just sexual… being around him was also comforting. Pushing back any negative thoughts, I looked up at his concerned expression and made up my mind.

I kissed him again, this time letting my emotions guide me without the fear. Alex responded immediately, his startled moan making me shiver with anticipation. We moved further inside the house, straight towards my bedroom.

We didn't come out until the next day.

**Bella POV**

I officially loved the Christmas season. Maybe it was the cheery goodwill attitude that it brought, the sparkling lights, or simply the love going around, but it certainly made everything a little happier.

Edward teased me, commenting that I practically skipped along the halls of the office. I think he knew a big part of my cheerfulness was because of him, thought I would never admit it. After the muffin token, we had grown particularly close.

Every morning we would meet up at the Starbucks, order our drinks- I always choose the specialty ones- and walk together to the office talking about random tidbits of our lives. We never discussed anything romantic, but the prospect of it hanged over us.

Part of me felt slightly guilty, feeling so happy while Nessie was having such a dreadful time. It had been two days since Nahuel had moved out. After Nessie realized the mistake she had made, she immediately told Nahuel she wanted a divorce. It had been a tense couple of days. I tried to assure my sister her short marriage, did not mean she was a bad person. It didn't seem to be working, but I hoped that time would make her see that.

It was a testament to my mood, how not even that could make me fear my feelings for Edward. I obviously kept these developments a secret, I had no right going around and telling people of my sister's failed marriage. Only Edward knew about my worries for my sister, and I was happy I could trust him to keep the information to himself.

I was convinced next year would be amazing for both Nessie and I. Of course, I imagined Edward would be a big part of my new year. I just hoped maybe Jacob could be a part of my sister's as well.

Trying not to jinx any of my holiday wishes, I tried to focus on the task at hand. As promised, I was helping Alice decorate the office conference room for the upcoming Christmas party. We still had to decorate the entire floor with mistletoe and the big hall we were using.

Alice agreed with my mood, humming along to the Christmas music we were listening. I imagined we looked ridiculous, wearing matching Santa hats- as a joke- and moving our hips to the sounds of Rudolph the red nose reindeer.

"You think you can lower the radio a little?" I heard Carlisle ask, chuckling as he took a good luck at us.

I looked back to notice, Carlisle, Edward and a blond man standing on the doorway. I blushed as I saw Edward shake his head at our silliness.

"Sorry," I mouthed, turning off the radio.

"Don't worry about it, Isabella. I forgot to tell you guys we needed the conference room today," Carlisle said.

"James," Edward said to the blond man. "Let me introduce you to the head of the art department, Alice Whitlock. And one of our columnists, Bella Swan."

"Pleasure," James said, his eyes scanning down our forms.

"Mr. Tracker is one of the head investors," Carlisle explained.

Alice and I shook his hand politely, and said our goodbyes heading out the door to leave them alone. Edward winked at me on my way out and I smiled.

Since our decoration party was interrupted, Alice headed back to her office while I went back to my desk to proofread next week's column. It wasn't long before I noticed Carlisle and Edward step out the office, deep in conversation. I thought nothing of it, until I saw Mr. Tracker peek out of the room and look around the set of desks outside.

He spotted me and motioned for me to come closer. Feeling a little weary, I followed his command and joined him on the conference room.

"Bella, right?" I nodded.

"I know it's not your job, but could I bother you with a cup of coffee?" he said, motioning towards the coffee pot on the end of the conference room.

I resisted the urge to make a face. I detested executives who thought making a cup of coffee was beneath them. Nevertheless, I didn't want to seem like a snobby employee.

"No problem," I managed to say neutrally.

I fixed him a quick cup, growing nervous because he was standing a little too close to my liking. My clumsiness reared its ugly head when I accidentally knocked some packets of splenda to the floor. I immediately bent over to pick it up and was completely started when I felt a heavy hand on my hip.

Forgetting about the sugar packets, I immediately stood straight and was shuddered when I realized I was pressed right against James. My skin crawled when his hand tightened around my hip.

"Careful there, wouldn't want you to trip," he murmured behind me.

A disgusting shiver ran down my spine and before I could turn and slap the hell out of the pervert, the door opened and someone walked in.

"Everything okay in here?" Edward's clipped voice asked.

I froze, wondering what it looked like to him. James smoothly, reached past me and grabbed the unsweetened cup of coffee. He didn't care he brushed against me crudely, as he moved. My stomach dropped, knowing there was no way this could seem like an innocent encounter.

Slowly, I turned just when James replied nonchalantly, "Sure, Bella just offered to make a cup for me."

I felt my blood drain as I noticed Carlisle was standing behind Edward, judging the scene, his face not showing any warmth whatsoever.

There was no way I could just tell them what happened with Mr. Tracker - the head investor- standing to my side. I just hoped Edward would let me explain later. Feeling like I was going to be sick, I simply said goodbye and walked outside with my head down.

I went back to my desk and tried to look busy, though I couldn't help but steal glances towards the conference room. After what seemed like an eternity James stepped out of the room, smirking at me as he disappear out the office. Edward was next, stepping out of the room so quickly I knew it wasn't a good sign.

Covering my face with my hands, I groaned and wondered if I could get myself out of this mess. I dreaded what Edward would think of me… this would not look good at all. Especially since the first time I saw him, I told him how hot his Dad was and made jokes about sexual harassment.

"Bella." I looked up to see Carlisle standing over my desk. "May I speak with you?"

_Fuck!_ That was the only thought through my mind as I followed Carlisle back into the conference room.

"Are you okay?" he asked, after closing the door.

"Carlisle, I swear it wasn't what it looked like," I said at the same time. "Wait, what?"

He sighed. "You didn't seem comfortable in here with James, I just wanted to make sure you were okay… he didn't try anything did he?"

I was relieved Carlisle would at least hear me out. After I explained what happened, Carlisle offered to have me write a formal complaint to HR but I declined. I didn't want to make a big deal out of it. He assured he would make sure something like this never happened again. I wanted to ask about Edward, but thought better than to do it.

"I also wanted to let you know what was going to happen when Leah comes back next week."

The nervousness was back as I simply nodded.

"Unfortunately, I have no more positions open on this section of the paper. But I do have an opinion column open on the politics section… its yours if you think you can handle it."

Politics was not something I enjoyed but I needed to job so I accepted without hesitation. "Of course! Thank you for the opportunity, Carlisle," I said, offering my hand.

He smiled and shook my hand. "Very well then, lets grab your things so I can show you to your new desk. Jasper will be your supervisor from now on." I was a little shocked to respond, but I understood what Carlisle wasn't saying.

Edward didn't want me around him anymore.

* * *

:)


	5. Chapter 5

There is some Spanish in this chapter the English translation will be in bold and ** (ie. "Buenos dias! ***Good Morning!*** )

Disclaimer: I do not own any 'Twilight' or 'Love Actually' related characters, or situations.

* * *

**Chapter Five: 1 week until Christmas**

**Leah POV**

Could one week have so much promise and so much emptiness at the same time? They were complete opposites, so how was it that I was feeling both?

_Fuck these feelings._

Alex and I had been doing that little dance for the past week. After the night we spent together- and every other night after that- my heart seemed to get attached to the idea of having him around forever. The pull I had towards him turned into something I couldn't ignore, yet the emptiness was there as well since I knew there was no real future on this.

_A Christmas fling_, that was what I had been telling myself ever since it started. But I hated the term, I hated that my traitorous heart clenched painfully whenever I thought of it.

I had never been a love 'em, leave 'em kinda girl. Sam had been my only anything, but I already knew he could never compare to Alex.

My rational liked to constantly remind me just how insane that statement was. To which my heart replied with only one word: soul-mates.

I practically growled as I remembered how many times I had thought of that word in the past week. It was been the first thought when I woke up next to Alex that first morning, and it had crept out in the oddest of moments.

There was no awkwardness since that day. From the moment we woke up, Alex and I seemed to agree not to let any second go to waste. We somehow found ways to communicate that required no words. We didn't need blunt hand gestures or silly expressions anymore, it seemed that by being together intimately we know understood how each other worked.

He took me into town that day and got a friend of his to fix my computer for him. I kissed him shamelessly as the technician explained to him how to reboot my computer. While we were in town, we picked up a Spanish-English dictionary so we could teach each other a few words. He showed me around the market shops and helped me pick up Christmas gifts for my family.

The rest of the week was blissfully simple. I worked on my book while he worked around the house. He taught me more soccer maneuvers and I explained- as best as I could- what my crime novel was about. We discovered watching subtitled movies were also a good way to pick up words and before the week was over we both knew the basics about each other's language. He seemed to know I wasn't much for PDA, holding hands was about as far as I got in public- yet with him I didn't seem to mind- he didn't push it however.

Night time, however, was a completely different ball park. We just couldn't seem to get enough of each other. It wasn't all about sex either, I genuinely liked Alex. He was smart, and funny, and he was not afraid to put me in my place either.

We just seemed to click. We even spent a whole night giggling as we found translations to our favorite curse words and I didn't even gag when he shifted the conversation towards more fluffy words. After all, what girl didn't like to be called beautiful? Especially in a foreign language?

_Soulmates_.

My mind kept replaying the word as I tried to fit everything in my overstuffed suitcase. For the past week I had been fighting back any thoughts of what would happen today. Today I was flying back to Seattle.

Alex knew this, and for some odd reason he decided today was the day he wouldn't be around. From the moment I woke up this morning he was already gone. A grammatically incorrect note left behind, telling me that he had to step out but would be back in time to drive me to the airport.

I was a little peeved that he was just going to drop me off like nothing had ever happened, but I guess it was for the best.

Still, I couldn't deny felt worse than when I saw Sam with Emily. While that encounter had left me mad and bitter, I could already tell this vacation would leave me heartbroken.

I'd take mad and bitter over heartbroken any day of the week.

Finally settling my suitcase down, I gave a last glance around the room and was a little surprised when the image blurred with tears. Growing even more irritated, I wiped the offending tears away just in time to hear Alex was back.

I rolled my suitcase out towards the living room, to find him pacing around. He stopped and gave me a sad smile.

"Lista? ***Ready?***" He asked.

I simply nodded, still irritated by his disappearance act and my stupid emotions. Alex sighed and took the suitcase from me.

"Abrochate el abrigo que hace mucho frio afuera… Very cold outside," he said, his thick accent making me smile slightly.

I sighed, buttoning up my coat, understanding his request. It was the last thing he said as he took my bags and placed them in his car. We drove quietly pass the town and towards the airport. For some reason the closer we got to our destination, the more my anger grew. I chastised myself for making such a big deal out of leaving when it was obvious that he didn't even hesitate to let me go.

The car stopped right in front of the international terminal of the airport. I didn't wait for him to open the door for me, stepping out waiting in front of the car.

He made his way next to me and leaned back against his car, making no move towards the trunk were my suitcases where. He kept his gaze down and I wondered if that meant I was on my own from this point forward. Not wanting to dwell on it, I took a step towards the trunk- intent on showing him I didn't need his help. He immediately reached out and softly pulled my arm back.

He finally looked up at me, his baby blue eyes seemed devastated. I could already feel my heart breaking. I allowed him to pull me into his arms. I rested my head on his shoulder, closing my eyes and enjoying the moment while it lasted.

Part of me felt smugly satisfied to know that this was as hard on him, as it was on me. But the part of me that felt like the world was ending was much bigger and noisier than the later.

Just as I was about to push him back, he tightened his hold on me and whispered, "Stay."

Such a simple word, such a loaded meaning.

_Soulmates._

I couldn't stop the tears from falling. Ironically, the anger from showing my pain gave me enough strength to push away from him slightly. Looking right into his eyes, I shook my head and let him wipe the tears off my face.

He sighed and released me. I watched as he opened the trunk and set my suitcases on the floor. Pulling the handles out, I prepared to make a haste exit.

I took a deep breath as I reached and grabbed the collar of his coat. He followed my lead and kissed me passionately, wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me up so I wrapped my legs around his waist. My tight jeans protested by the movements and my coat would be wrinkled but I didn't care.

The need for air made me pull away first. "Adios, Alex," I said goodbye, unlocking my legs from around his waist I set my two feet on the ground, gave me a last watery smile and walked away from him.

**Jacob POV**

I paced on the sidewalk feeling like I was going to pass out at any second. It felt like forever since Nessie had shown up and my door and subsequently discovered my obsession with her. After my epiphany, where I realized I had to take the plunge and tell her how I felt, I was still clueless about how to do it.

Work had been completely surreal. I learned through the grapevine that Nahuel was seeking to transfer to New York. Since I had no idea where their relationship stood, theoretically, that meant that Nessie would be going with him. The thought of never seeing her again was enough to kick me into action.

I tried to talk to Bella, desperate for her opinion in the matter, but since her transfer from department last week she had been completely out of it. I didn't want to bother her with my problem when she obviously couldn't even deal with hers. Likewise, Leah had been completely M.I.A. recently, so that left me completely alone to trust my instincts.

For the past couple of weeks, I had walked past her house in hopes to get enough courage to tell her how I felt. However, whenever I thought about actually saying it out loud I couldn't help the horrible fear that clouded my judgment. Hence, I always ended up turning around and heading straight home only to quick myself for being such a pussy.

Then, last week, as I was reading the note she left me once again, inspiration struck. If I couldn't tell her, then I would show her. I just hoped she would understand why I had to do it this way.

Taking a deep breath, I summoned all the courage I knew I had and finally turned the corner. With tunnel vision, I didn't allow myself to think of anything else but to get to her door. Once I got there, I admired the colored Christmas lights surrounding the windows before finally knocking on the door and throwing a silent prayer.

Before the panic could set in, the door opened and Nessie stood there, looking a little disheveled and tired, but still as beautiful as I remembered. Her hair was down, just barely above her shoulders; she was wearing a white simple robe, her flannel pajamas peeking underneath.

Her simple appearance gave me the courage I desired, as always her mere presence gave me the peace of mind I always craved.

"Ness, who is it?" I heard Bella ask from somewhere deep in the house.

Nessie looked confused to see me here. Before she could say anything I brought my finger to my lips, silently telling her to wait.

Flipping the giant cards to my front I let her read the first one.

_SAY IT'S CAROL SINGERS_

"Just carol signers," her sweet voice replied, following my instructions.

"Arg, tell them to get the fuck out!" Bella yelled, obviously not in a good mood.

Nessie giggled and shook her head at me. I gave her a small smile and she looked at me curiously. I carefully moved my iphone from my pocket and pressed play.

The speakers started playing "Silent Night," Nessie's favorite Christmas song.

She looked surprised at my choice of song. Once I knew I had her undivided attention, I flipped the cards and let her read.

_WITH ANY LUCK, BY NEXT YEAR_

I watched as she carefully read them.

_I'LL BE GOING OUT WITH ONE OF THESE GIRLS…_

Her face scolded as she probably wondered what I was getting at. She smiled as I showed her the new Victoria Secret add, the one with all the angels dressed in skimpy angel and Santa outfits.

_BUT FOR NOW LET ME SAY,_

Her brow furrowed in confusion.

_WITHOUT HOPE OR AGENDA,_

She looked up at me, and I realized she understood what I was saying.

_JUST BECAUSE IT'S CHRISTMAS-_

_(AND IN CHRISTMAS YOU TELL THE TRUTH.) _

Nessie bit her lip, a sign Swan girls did when they were nervous.

_TO ME, YOU ARE PERFECT_

As her eyes skimmed over the card, I could see her slight intake of breath. Tears welled in her eyes.

AND MY WASTED HEART WILL LOVE YOU

Silent tears fell to her cheeks, and I knew I would never forget the way she looked at me in that moment.

_UNTIL YOU LOOK LIKE THIS… _

She sniffed, and then let out a hearty laugh as I showed her a picture of a mummy. Her wide smile told me, regardless of what would come after this, that I had made the right decision.

_MERRY CHRISTMAS._

"Merry Christmas," I mouthed, as her eyes fell upon me.

Nessie silently stepped out of her doorway. Her gaze holding my own. She reached for the giant card and carefully placed in on the ground next to the others, her eyes never breaking our connection.

With a final step, she wrapped her arms around my waist-in the inside of my coat- and pressed herself against me. My arms went around hers instinctively, and I closed my eyes savoring the newfound intimacy that came from the embrace. Her face was buried on my neck, her soft breathing easing my own harsh intakes of breath. Slowly her face rose and her lips pressed against mine.

The kiss was soft, chaste, full of promise and… love. I could feel it surrounding us, I could feel the love emanating from her and I let a small sob escape me- completely overwhelmed by tonight's outcomes.

I knew she wouldn't say it out loud. I knew she needed time, and that it wouldn't be easy. But I also knew that she loved me, and I would wait for her forever.

The promise was all I needed.


	6. Chapter 6

There is some Spanish in this chapter the English translation will be in bold and ** (ie. "Buenos dias! ***Good Morning!*** )

Disclaimer: I do not own any 'Twilight' or 'Love Actually' related characters, or situations.

* * *

**Chapter Six: Christmas Eve**

**Bella POV**

I really had no idea why I bothered to come. Nessie and Jacob manhandled me into coming to the office Christmas party. It was nothing more than a simple get together that would end at a decent hour just in case people had plans to go with their families.

I tried to convince Nessie, that as a family, we should try to make our own Christmas tradition. Getting drunk with eggnog seemed like a good idea to me… of course, Nessie- being the happy little camper she turned into since Jacob confessed his feelings- told me our tradition could be to go to the stupid office party.

It did not help matters that Alice threatened me into coming- being part of the planning committee and all- and I had no desire to see what that pixie was capable of. In conclusion, the combined factors brought me here, to the stupid dance hall with my sister as my date.

Nessie and Jake had agreed to take it slow. Although Nahuel got his transfer to New York and they were officially separated, technically they were still married. So tonight they would only be friends- although, how would anyone not notice the disgustingly sweet looks they gave each other was beyond me.

"So, is he here?" Nessie asked, taking a sip of her virgin eggnog.

I looked around the room of dancing bodies. My stomach clenching when I realized he was not here. "No," I said, not even bothering to mask the disappointment.

Part of me still hoped I would be able to explain what happened. But it seemed I would not be granted that chance.

"Here are my beautiful ladies," Jacob taunted as he approached us.

I rolled my eyes and bit back any comments. As predicted, he couldn't stop himself from hugging Nessie a little to long for someone who was just friendly. However, seeing my sister so happy made me smile. Who the fuck cared what these bastards thought, anyway?

"Hey, dumbass, where are your manners?" an angry voice called behind Jacob.

He stepped to the side to reveal a very pretty native American girl. Her hair was long and silky, here eyes were expressive and sad. She reminded me of exactly how I felt at the moment.

"Bella, this is Leah Clearwater, the chick you almost stole the job from."

I punched Jake with force but it just served for him to pout at Nessie, and for her to rub his arm comfortingly.

"Jesus Christ, are they like this all the time?" Leah asked me, completely disgusted.

I laughed for the first time in weeks. "You have no idea. Bella Swan," I said extending my arm to her.

"Nice to meet you, girlie. What do you say we leave these two alone before they start fucking and get ourselves a real drink?"

I placed a hand on my heart. "Lady, where have you been all my life?" I asked dramatically.

Jake and Nessie scolded at our teasing and we laughed. Leaving the lovebirds alone, Leah and I headed to the bar. Leah preferred whiskey while I settled for vodka. We drank quietly as we watched Nessie and Jake from a distance. It was shame neither of us were wearing green to match our jealousy.

"Heard you fell in love with your boss," Leah asked, not beating around the bush.

I gave her a dry laugh. "You really wanna go there?"

She gave me hard look before shrugging. "Big ol' hole on your chest?" she asked nonchalantly.

"You would know." I was starting to get irritated by her insistence.

I glanced at her, ready to tell her to fucking mind her own business when I noticed the glazed look on her eyes.

"Sucks, doesn't it? Bleeds so much that it feels numb after a while?"

"Oh, Leah." I could practically feel the pain rolling off her.

I looked around the room looking for Jake, hoping he could cheer her up. I was momentarily sidetracked by a guy dressed up as Santa Claus- white beard all and- trying to politely fight off an obviously drunken Lauren sitting on his lap.

My light chuckle snapped Leah out of her daze. She glanced toward the Santa, a real laugh erupting from her. "Oh, God, wish I had Jake's camera."

"Santa should enjoy the attention, Mrs. Claus is nowhere to be found."

Leah laughed even louder. "Really? I think I'm looking straight at her."

"What?" I asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"That's Carlisle's son… your old boss?" Leah was having a little too much fun.

My head snapped back to the Santa who was being groped across the room. I had been paying too much attention to Lauren's drunken tirade to notice the bronze hair peeking down from the hat.

"I say its time we grabbed what we wanted, don't you Bella?"

With my eyes still glaring at Lauren, I simply nodded and made my way across the room. Leah abandoned me somewhere along the line, because by the time I reached Edward and Lauren, she was not behind me.

"Lauren, Tyler is looking for you." As soon as I mentioned her husband, the bitch practically jumped from Edward's lap and looked around nervously before walking away.

Edward looked relieved to have Lauren off him. I just hoped he wouldn't throw me off. Before he could grasp what was happening I sat down on his lap and snaked my hands around his neck for balance. Amazingly enough Edward's hands flew to my waist, keeping me straight so I wouldn't topple over.

"Bella-"

"Nothing happened with James," I interrupted and took a deep breath, preparing myself for all the words that would rush out of my mouth in the next minute.

"He was a pervert, and I'm mad at myself for ever letting myself get caught in that situation. But I swear to you, nothing happened… It couldn't, not when I think about you all the time, about us, about what could be. Because the thing is, I think I might love you…"

"And I don't think anyone could ever mean what you mean to me. Even when you're dressed as Santa Claus and I find drunken skanks sitting on your lap… and even if you might not want me, I still had to say it."

Edward seemed to need a moment to process everything I had said. I tried to move off him but his hands wouldn't let me.

After a moment of silence, Edward laughed and looked at me. "The costume was punishment from Alice, for being such an ass to you. I accepted without complaints with the hope that you would take my embarrassment as penitence."

I let myself smile as he continued to explain. "I'm sorry my father moved you from department. But it was just not ethical for me to continue being your boss… because the thing is, Bella, I think I'm in love with you too."

"You are?" I asked bewildered, my eyes threatening with happy tears.

"Silly, Bella, all I want for Christmas is you."

I was sure my cheeks would hurt in the morning for smiling so much, but I didn't care. I ended up pulling Edward's fake Santa-beard down and kissing him like no one should kiss Santa Claus.

Edward's enthusiastic response earned a few catcalls and hollers in our direction. The crowd's applause making me blush enough to end the kiss just so I could fan myself. Edward chuckled and kissed my cheeks as I laughed happily.

I never lived down kissing Santa Claus at the office Christmas party.

**Leah POV**

I stayed at the office party only long enough to see the room erupt with laughter and teasing as the designated Santa practically had his way with Bella in the middle of the party.

Seeing those two and Jake and Nessie being so happy made all my stupid concerns fly away.

I knew what I wanted… and damn it, I was going to get it.

Once I was able to secure a flight, I typed a quick message for Jake to explain to my mom why I wouldn't be able to see her this Christmas and made my way to the airport.

The flight back was completely uneventful, which only made my jitters grow. I tried to fall asleep to make the time go faster, but it was a lost cause. I drifted in an out of sleep the whole flight, only to be awakened by the stewardess the moment I felt like I was getting some actual rest.

I ran through the airport as fast as the damned heels could carry me. I had no idea what time it was here. I knew it was the Christmas night, possibly even passed midnight on to the twenty-six of December. The sky was completely dark and I was lucky enough to find a cab that would drive me all the way to the cabin.

Alex had mentioned him and his family always celebrated the holidays there. I just hoped I had not misunderstood. When we got to the cabin I could see several lights coming from inside. I was relieved to know if I didn't find Alex, maybe I could find someone to tell me where he was.

After the cab left, I ran towards the front door holding my coat tightly around myself. It had not been this cold before I left. I knocked the door, waiting impatiently and hoping from one foot to another to make me a little warmer.

The door opened after a moment, and even though I was looking for him I was not prepared to see him. It was silly to think he would change in a week, but I had convinced myself the attraction I felt was an illusion, only because I thought it would make things easier for me.

I was wrong.

The attraction was still there.

The gravitational pull was very real.

He looked just like I remembered.

"Leah," Alex said, his mouth hanged open in shock.

"Volvi, ***I came back***," I said, hoping he could understand my thick accent. I had practiced on this speech, hoping one day I would have the courage to come back. I didn't expect it to come to me so suddenly.

"No se que fue lo que paso entre vosotros, pero se que yo no puedo seguir viviendo sin decirte que… Te amo. Nose si todavia me quieras aqui, pero si es si, entonces quiero que sepas que no me marchare nunca… porque la verdad es que no puedo vivir sin it. ***I don't know what happened between us, but I know that I couldn't live another second without telling you that… I love you. I don't know if you still want me, but if you do, then you should know that I don't plan on going anywhere… because the truth is: I can't live without you***."

I'm sure I butchered up more than a few words, and that my grammar would make even a child cringe. But I hope he understood every word I said, because I meant every single word.

"You really are out of your mind," he said, his accent a lot better than it had been the last time I saw him.

"But, I love you still."

I didn't even try to contain the girlish squeal that erupted out of me. Alex laughed and caught me as I jumped into his arms much like I'd done at the airport. This time, however, the kiss was not a goodbye; it was a promise of so much more.

_**One year later. **_

**Bella POV**

"Give me, give me," I chanted as I snatched my peppermint coffee out of Edward's grasp.

"No 'thank you', kiss?" he asked, slightly offended by my manners.

I rolled my eyes and gave him a quick peck on the lips before going back to my coffee. This morning's traffic had been a little hectic making us late to pick up Nessie, Jake, Leah and Alex from the airport.

Edward knew from experience a non-caffeinated Bella was not a happy Bella. The moment we arrived to the airport he made me wait by the terminals, while he went to the Starbucks conveniently located inside the premises.

Thankfully their flight was just the tiniest bit behind schedule, making us arrive on time. Nessie and Jake were coming back from their first vacation as a real couple. They took a tour through Europe, conveniently ending in Spain where they met with Leah and Alex.

The four of them would travel back to Seattle in time for the holidays. After spending the better part of the year in Spain, Leah and Alex were coming back to stay. Now that Leah was pregnant, they wanted to stay in the States for a little so Leah could have her mom's help.

Like clockwork, people started coming through the long hallway. I didn't even have to stretch to know where they were. Jacob and Alex were taller than most of the other passengers.

Nessie squealed as she saw us and almost knocked me down with her hug. "Bells, I missed you!"

"Did you bring me presents?" I asked obnoxiously, making her laugh.

I turned my attention to the current fight Leah and Jacob were having. "Did they drop you by the head when _you_ were a baby? There's no way in hell, I'm naming _my_ baby after you!"

Jacob looked offended. "I'm your best friend, Leah! Least you could do is honor me by giving your firstborn my name."

Edward snorted and I couldn't even blame him. The worst part was that Jake was serious. Ignoring him, I turned to Leah and touched her small belly.

"Hello, baby Jacob- Ow," I cried when Leah slapped my hand away.

_Jesus, freakish pregnancy strength._

"Guys, please stop teasing her. I'm the one who has to deal with her later," Alex reprimanded us.

Jacob and I gave him an apologetic look and Leah glared at him. She didn't mean it though, since the moment Alex wrapped her arms around her and set his hands on her growing belly she smiled.

"Okay, people, enough lets get going." I said, motioning towards the exit.

Everyone moved and I took Edward's hand as we followed them. My wishes had come true, it had been a _very_ happy year.

* * *

Complete!

Yes this was meant to be short and fluffy. Let me know what u think :D


End file.
